combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TallgeeseIII
Hi there! : Hi there my devoted fans! Leave whatever you want here, just make sure it's not vandalism, pornography, or any other inappropriate content.TallgeeseIII 17:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC)TallgeeseIII *leaves all three on the page* jkjk! Welcome to the Wiki! SeaCrane 1 17:31, November 27, 2009 (UTC) LOLTallgeeseIII 17:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC)TallgeeseIII OMG!!! ROADKILL EVENT I JUST GOT A BLACK MAGNUM FROM THE GIFTED CASE OMG!!! Sure lol. The more information the merrier =P Pistol Ownage I just got an unbelievable with a USP. Proness--TallgeeseIII 17:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I saw what you posted on Zero's page. Did you try directly copying the template? SeaCrane_1 18:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hold on...let me check... I'm not entirely sure, so I think you should ask SeaCrane or someone else with a little more expertise in that area =( Sorry I couldn't be of much help. Hmm... I'll try some stuff out and see if it works. Perhaps I'll need to directly modify the template itself. I'll let you know if I get something working. SeaCrane_1 23:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I think I'll make a new page for upcoming releases. XD Where'd you find em? One of my friends is a hacker and he is in a special maximum security school because of it. He has nothing to do all day but go on the internet. SeaCrane knows the story XD -TallgeeseIII 01:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) The heck. O_o And you're friends with him? Wouldn't that make you dangerous too? =O XD Well, you never know these days. Yeah I know. =P I looked up the history. omg your right. For some reason I keep putting 3/ instead of 2/ Yeah. Maybe add on or seperate currently existing information from articles though. Did you read the message I posted in the community discussion? (which I doubt) By the way, I think we need to add the map template (You can see it on the earlier maps) to the rest of the maps. We need to update it (but I can't find it anywhere) and add the current maps to it, then add it to the maps we just added =( Wait, never mind I got it. Sorry =( I think it worked, but check on some of the newer map pages at the bottom to make sure. }} 13:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry if I appeared to be arrogant. It was certainly not my intention. I come from a much larger, more organized wiki where everything is pretty straightforward, and am simply unused and frustrated by the lack of policy here. I'm just trying to help, but I apologise if I have offended anyone. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 03:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, it's awesome! }} 22:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I was going to add an annoucement on the Wikia telling users to update/add information using this Survey (but I don't know how =P). Some of the maps are also named differently =P }} 00:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) On a lighter note; welcome back? I haven't seen you in a long while =D XD Good reason. Well welcome back anyway =P }} 00:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol, im out of date -- 20:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . is the scar l trisper good?anyway tell me what you thinkH1! 23:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) If anything bad happens though, you both have to take the blame. Good day. }} 18:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't add it, but think about it. A simple, low-ranked 300GP grenade can summon OHKO airstrikes per life? People would spam that waaaay too much. }} 21:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :This was my doing. Admins are to be represented by a defined color, as I havnt chose one myself, things are open to input. -- 23:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I use the youtube editing thing to crop some frames out at the begining at the end so i can get the cutcenes itself.-- 00:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I pressed the Page Down button to turn off the hud so no icons and stuff are in it. Thanks Thanks for helping me with the atricles I'm making :) Nom. }} 23:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC)